Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyor belt with an abrasion-detection color layer, and more particularly, to an abrasion-detection type conveyor belt and a manufacturing method thereof, in which a polymer composition ratio of an abrasion-detection color layer is set to 40-60% of styrene-butadiene rubber (SBR) and 60-40% of natural rubber (NR), an adhesive strength between a cover rubber layer and the abrasion-detection color layer is set to 13 kN/m (33 kgf/inch), and material properties of the abrasion-detection color layer (color topping layer) are improved to specific values, thereby extending the available life of the conveyor belt.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a belt conveyor is an apparatus that continuously conveys various conveyance target objects put on a belt by circulating the belt made of a rubber, a fabric, a wire mesh, or a steel plate. A side of the belt has a closed curve, is hung on a pulley, and is driven by rotating the pulley by a motor.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional conveyor belt.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional conveyor belt 10 inevitably generates abrasion due to a friction with a conveyance target object. In particular, the conventional conveyor belt 10 generates friction relatively seriously in a steel factory where a conveyance target object such as iron ore is conveyed.
FIG. 2 is a sectional view of the conventional conveyor belt.
As shown in FIG. 2, the conventional conveyor belt 10 includes a cover rubber layer 11 made of a rubber material, and a carcass 12 inserted into the cover rubber layer 11.
Since the carcass 12 is inserted into an inner lower portion of the cover rubber layer 11, a thickness between the carcass 12 and an upper surface of the belt contacting the conveyance target object becomes an actually available thickness T.
In the conventional conveyor belt 10, as the belt use time increases, the actually available thickness T between the upper surface of the belt and the carcass 12 is reduced by friction in the process of carrying the conveyance target object such as iron ore. In order to prevent an accident caused by the breaking of the belt, it is necessary to detect the reduction in the actually available thickness T and replace the belt.
As for a method of determining a replacement time of the conveyor belt 10, an upper surface of the belt is cut using a tool such as a knife by an operator's experience, and a remaining thickness T between the upper surface of the belt and the carcass 12 is measured using a measurement tool.
However, it is very unreasonable because the operator partially damages the upper surface of the belt so as to measure the abrasion thickness of the belt. In addition, the damaged portion may be expanded during the operation of the conveyor belt, and oil or the like may be introduced into the damaged portion, thus rapidly shortening the available life of the conveyor belt.
Furthermore, in the past, since the abrasion state of the belt cannot be detected with the naked eye, the replacement and repair time of the conveyor belt may not correctly checked. Consequently, the conveyor belt facility may not be managed properly.
In order to solve such problems, Korean Patent Registration No. 20-0434265 discloses a technology that can detect the abrasion of the belt.
However, the technology disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 20-0434265 has practical limitations to actual application.
When the technology disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 20-0434265 is actually applied, the life of the belt may be shortened because a color rubber has lower material properties than a general black rubber. In addition, since the unit price of the color rubber is higher than the general black rubber, cost effectiveness may be lowered.